Inuyasha's Sister
by Dogdemonqueen
Summary: crossover yyh & inu CHAP 2 IS UP! While traveing,Inuyasha finds his twin sister that dissapeared when he was young
1. TWINS?

Disclamer-I don't own YYH or Inuyasha  
  
"Why the hell do I have to see that toddler again,Botan?I thought it was my day off!"Yusuke Urameshi,the spirit detective whined.  
  
"Sorry its an emergancy mission."said Botan.As soon as they got to Spirit they saw Kuwabara the other sirit detctive fighting with Hiei the fire demon as usual about Yukena the ice demon,and & Hiei's half sister. Kurama the fox demon & Jin the wind master were trying to keep them from tearing each other limb from limb.  
  
"What are you doing here Jin?"Yuske asked   
  
"I was called"said the pointy eared,red haired,Irish demon.  
  
As soon as they went through the doors they saw the "toddler",Koenma.  
  
"Everyone,I have reason to believe some events that have happened in the past has changed our future."he said."Our sources tell us there is a passage to the exact time not far from Yusuke's house.Ask for Kagome.If they say she's sick,go to the side of their house.You'll see a well  
  
jump into the well and you'll be in the time you need to be in."   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's time   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha,are you okay?"said Shippo,the other fox demon.  
  
"Hm?Yeah I guess."said the half demon Inuyasha.  
  
''What are you thinking about?"said Miroku the perverted monk.  
  
"Nothing that conserns any of you."  
  
"I sence a whole bunch of jewel shards!"said Kagome  
  
"Naraku!"inuyasha said in an attack position with Tetsiaga."I don't scence him" Suddenly there was a russle in the bushes.  
  
Then it stopped. Inuyasha attacked the bush.  
  
"Its gone Inuyasha!"  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"C'mon"said Sango,"Lets go."  
  
As soon as they got to the next village a person in a cloak brushed by fast.  
  
"Inuyasha! He has the jewles!"said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha tried to attack the person but he was too slow.  
  
The person ran out of the village of the village & tripped injuring   
  
their leg.  
  
"Lets see who you really are!"said Miroku  
  
He ripped off the hood to reveal a beautiful demon girl who looked almost exactly like  
  
Inuyasha.Miroku helped her to her feet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH U ATTACKING SOMEONE FOR NO GOOD REASON!!??"she screamed.  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Then who was it then Monk?!?"  
  
suddenly,Inuyasha's voice called"Miroku!Did you find out who it was?"  
  
"Its a girl,whats your name?"he said.  
  
"Naomi"  
  
"Her name is Naomi"  
  
"NAOMI???"  
  
Inuyasha tumbled out of the bushes.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Inuyasha?''Naomi said weakly  
  
"Naomi is it really you"Inuyasha said  
  
"Yes"  
  
Naomi ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Kagome said  
  
"Everone this is my twin sister Noami,Naomi this is everyone."  
  
"Hi! How cute I love foxes!"Naomi said rubbing Kirara.  
  
"What happened to you Naomi?"Inuyasha said.  
  
"On my way home a storm started & I fell down that Bone eater well.I was adopted by a woman.Then the woman died I don't remember her much.Then I was on my own."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile with Yusuke & the gang  
  
"WAAAAAAA!"  
  
They heard a voice cry.  
  
"Over here"said Kurama.  
  
A little girl looked like she was hurt!  
  
"Are you alright?"asked Yusuke  
  
The girl nodded as Kurama bandaged her.  
  
Then she started crying again.  
  
"Here,Little girl."  
  
Kurama gave her a purple rose & she calmed down.  
  
"Ren wanna go home"  
  
"Hand over the child"a voice behind them said.  
  
A demon came from behind them.  
  
They began to fight.  
  
They fought long & hard finally forcing the demon into  
  
the trees.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha & Naomi both senced the a familiar scent.  
  
"Naraku!"they all said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha took his Tetsaiga(is this spelled right) sword & Naomi took her sword.Miroku got his staff Kagome got her bow & arrow out.Kirara transformed  
  
& Sango got her boomerang out.  
  
Suddenly,Sesshomaru came out out the trees  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"These people are trying to kill me."  
  
Then Yusuke & the gang apeared.  
  
Suddenly 2 dark figures with 2 other human-like demons approched them with mounds of other demons.  
  
"IT'S NARAKU"Kagome yelled.  
  
"C'mon!Let's go!"said the newly transformed Youko Kurama.  
  
"Rin! Go to that clearing!Jaken,you too!"  
  
"Shippo! Go with them"  
  
"You too Puu!"  
  
Naomi tried to hit Naraku but Kana kept getting in the way.  
  
Suddenly when she tried to rest,something grab her from behind.It was Kohaku,Sango's brother that  
  
was brainwashed by Naraku.She struggled to try get free without hurting the boy. She suddenly felt a tingling sensation.  
  
Kana was doing something with her mirror.She could fell her soul slowly being sucked into the mirror."Let me go!"  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere Kurama knocked out the boy allowing her to move out of the way.  
  
"Thanks!,I owe you one!"said Naomi.  
  
"No time for that now"Kurama said.  
  
After hours of fighting,Naraku got away again(suprise,suprise)  
  
They went to Sessomaru's place that was not far from there.  
  
As soon as she patched herself up Anna was mending everyone's wounds.  
  
"You did great Hiei"  
  
"It was alot better then what u did"  
  
Naomi pulled hard on bandage she was using to mend his arm.  
  
"YEOWWCH!"  
  
Kuwabara chuckled  
  
"What about me?''said Miroku  
  
"Hold on first I gotta get Kurama his wounds look serious"  
  
She walked over to Youko Kurama.  
  
"Man.I can't believe I didn't see this before."  
  
"You did great out there''Kurama said.Anna blushed & smiled.  
  
"No.If it wasn't for you my soul would be trapped in that mirror.''  
  
"Still u were great."said Kurama with a smile  
  
Naomi was as red as a strawberry.  
  
"I think I'm done."She said before she hurried over to Miroku. 


	2. The Stream

"Sessomaru."Naomi said."where's a stream so we can take a bath?''  
  
"A few yards away from the castle"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Come on Shippo"Kagome said.  
  
"You too Kirara"  
  
"Wait! Naomi there's something I want to ask you."Miroku said.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Oh no."thought Sango.  
  
"Will you bear my children?"  
  
Seconds later he was on the ground with giant lumps on his head@_@  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"screamed Naomi as she was being held back by Inuyasha.  
  
"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Forget him let's go wash up."said Kagome.  
  
"Fine"said Naomi still glaring at Miroku.  
  
5 minutes after the girls left Miroku said,"I.....uh...got to go do some thing"  
  
"And..I got to go with him"said Kuwabara.  
  
Then Inuyasha said"OK.Have fun being slapped around by the girls."  
  
Back at the stream the girls were telling Naomi about their adventures.  
  
"Awsome!"she said.  
  
Then she turned picking up the bigest rock she could find.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE HENTIAS!!!!!!!"she screamed throwing the rock so it would  
  
break the branches of the drooling perverts sending Kuwabara & Miroku into the water.  
  
They came back with large lumps on their heads & large smiles on their faces^__________^.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------DDQ-I am sorry this chapter's so short.  
  
Hiei-It sucked! Kurama-HIEI!   
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
DDQ-I'm taking a survey.Who would be better together?  
  
Kurama-Naomi  
  
  
  
Hiei-Naomi  
  
  
  
Sango-Hiei  
  
  
  
Kagome-Kuwabara  
  
Naomi-::crossing fingers::Me & Kurama.Me & Kurama  
  
DDQ-Thanks for reading! 


End file.
